Nobody knows you better than me
by Dancingwind
Summary: Sesshoumaru is back from college, but look who's changed! Somebody will surprise him this time.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody knows you better than me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Looking around the familiar house he left 4 years ago, Sesshoumaru breaths deeply. This very house, and the pleasant smell, brings back so much memories.  
  
Four years ago, he, Sesshoumaru, was accepted to Stanford University in the U.S. with a full scholarship His almost perfect grades, and fluent English, not to mention his varies working experiences in computer helped him with no doubt. It's been the most wonderful four years of his life, but when he was offered a high-income job at the biggest computer company in San Francisco, he turned it off without a hesitate. He needs to go back to Japan, his home, where he belongs, to be near his beloved family. So here he is, back in Tokyo. With a degree in computer from Stanford, there are already many offers waiting him to pick out. But nothing is dearer, than his father, and his little brother Inuyasha.  
  
Opening the door with a chuckle, he expects to see a little boy who admires him as his role model running to him and give him a bear hug.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you are back!"  
  
Here goes the bear hug. Wait, this young man with silvery hair like his own, it can't be Inuyasha! He was so small back then!  
  
"Inuyasha? You've grown up now!"  
  
He's almost as tall as himself now. Fine silvery hair a little shorter then his own. Their golden eyes are identical. Inuyasha isn't the little boy always wants to go fishing with him he remembered anymore. He's become a very handsome young man.  
  
"Papa! Come down here! Sesshoumaru is back!" Inuyasha yells to upstairs.  
  
A older version of the brothers rushes down the wooden steps.  
  
"AHH! Seshhoumaru! I'm so glad you are back!" Another bear hug.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiles to himself again. It's so good to be back home. Grew up without a mother, both he and Inuyasha adapted his father Inuki's manly style. Their mother died when she gave birth to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was five then. Ever since that, Sesshoumaru did everything he could to make Inuyasha's life as full as it can be. He took care of him when Father is too busy, he bought Inuyasha his first bike on his eighth birthday with the money he worked hard for. He loved seeing Inuyasha's tiny face lit up.  
  
"Come on, let's get some food in you, you must be tired after the flight." Father says with his arms around both his sons, marching to the huge kitchen.  
  
"Hmm, Sesshoumaru, Dad cooked your favorites!" Inuyasha exclaims as he running around with plates and bows. "So how have you been, little bro?"  
  
"I missed you everyday!" Inuyasha says as he can't stop himself from giving Sesshoumaru another hug. This is great!  
  
"Aren't going to tell him about your friend, Inu?"  
  
"Oh? New friend? Who is she?" Sesshoumaru asks with interest.  
  
"Hey! How do you know it's a girl!"  
  
"Let's see.You are sixteen and you are blushing, what else can it be!"  
  
"Oh stop, Kikyou is not my girlfriend yet!" Inuyasha blushes like a red apple.  
  
"Kikyou? I thought it was Kagome." Sesshoumaru asks. Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends since.like forever. He had no doubt they are going to go out when the time comes. That little girl was so sweet.  
  
"Give Inu a break, son. Kagome is still his best friend, and Kikyou is the girl Inuyasha is currently interested in. Kagome is trying to help you with that, isn't she, Inuyasha? I personally think Kagome is a lot better." Their father laughs because Inuyasha's red face amuses him every time.  
  
"Enough already, Dad! You know I went out with Kagome last year, and that is the worst relationship I ever had!" Inuki stops laughing as he can see Inuyasha is getting really pissed.  
  
'I guess they are not right for each other after all.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Sess, I invited Kagome's family and Hiroko to dinner tonight, would that be ok with you?" Inuki asks.  
  
"Sure, Dad." The three of them settle down to eat lunch.  
  
"Hiroko, I wonder how she's been.' Hiroko was his girlfriend before he went off to college. They were a great couple. His father told him she went out with other guys when he's in the U.S. but with all those works on him, he had very little time to think about her. He did go out a few times in Stanford. This young handsome Japanese man made a lot of American girls crazy. Though he knows, he would never marry any of them, that was still a pretty fun time. Now seeing Hiroko again, it could be a little awkward.  
  
The three men talk a lot while they eat their lunch. Sesshoumaru goes upstairs to rest a little bit before supper, still thinking how great coming home had been. He still has a little time before he'll have to go to job interviews, and he promises Inuyasha to go fishing with him tomorrow. He drifts off to sleep, with a quiet smile on his face..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome on stage next chapter! Surprising pairs! Waiting for reviews! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Inuyasha, we are here!" A girl's sweet voice flies upstairs.  
  
"Kagome! You are here! Hi, Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome, where's your grandfather?"  
  
"Grandpa has a meeting with his old pals." Kagome giggles as she bows respectably to Inuki.  
  
"So where's our Standford graduate?" Mrs. Higurashi asks.  
  
'That's me, I better go down there.' Sesshoumaru quickly stretches the wrinkles on his shirt and runs down.  
  
"How do you do, Mrs. Higurashi? Sesshoumaru bows politely to Kagome's mom.  
  
"My, my, aren't you a handsome young man!" Mrs. Higurashi answers with a smile. Sesshoumaru has always been very mature and intelligent. And he's just as poised as ever.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome runs up to him and circles her arms around his neck. He was like an older brother she's never had. Sure, Inuyasha and she are close, but he's always kid. But Sesshoumaru on the the other hand, always looks over her and Inuyasha. Kagome has a little sister's love to him.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you are all grown up too!"  
  
"Well, you can't call me a little girly now!"  
  
Everybody burst out in laugh at her remark. They are all like a big family. Mrs. Higurashi acts toward Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha like a loving mother. Inuki is Kagome's hero figure. Being friends for that long, you really can't ask for anything else.  
  
'Wow, he's so gorgeous, look at that silvery hair, it's so much shinier than Inuyasha's, and longer. And those golden eyes, they are full of knowledge. Great butt.Hey what am I thinking!' Kagome blushes at her own thought. 'Maybe I can tell him about my American schooling dream. Too bad Inuyasha has this thing about only Japanese schools teach.' Shaking the thought off, she follows Inuyasha upstairs to his room.  
  
"So, what ideas do you have about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asks with great excitement.  
  
"Ehhh," Kagome sighs," Tell me again why you are into that girl! I mean sure, she is the valedictorian last year, and this year too, I guess. But she doesn't care about anything else other than that! She doesn't even talk to anyone at school!"  
  
"You can't judge anybody like that. Some people are just deeper and more thoughtful, like Kikyou. And I, need my best friend's help!"  
  
"Why don't you just go ask Miroku, the pervert!" Kagome yells in annoyance.  
  
"You know why! He's too busy with Sango! Besides, his tactics aren't going to work with Kikyou. She's too good for that."  
  
"How about Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"What about me?" Sesshoumaru is standing in the doorway, asking in his calm and warm tone.  
  
"Hehe.. Sess-chan, you heard everything?" Kagome asks with a silly giggle.  
  
Sesshoumaru sits down next to his frustrated brother. "Come on, Inuyasha, cheer up, I just came home! Tell you what, we can talk this over tomorrow when we go fishing. Ok?"  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha grumbles.  
  
"Fishing? Can I go?!" Kagome loves fishing, especially with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Growing up with Inuyasha, she too, has a bit of manly style.  
  
"Sure, Kagome, come along, and we can all tease Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru chuckles.  
  
'She's still the tomboy, huh, she hasn't changed except the look. She's all developed now. But she's so natural, not like other girls always trying to act cool. The white sweater she's wearing with a short pink skirt really make her look very elegant. I remember when she and Inuyasha were small.' Sesshoumaru smiles at the thought.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asks as she plays with Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Just you two." Sesshoumaru messes up Inuyasha's hair purposely, then picks a fight when Inuyasha gets on his head. It's so great to play with them like before.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Sesshoumaru! I'm here, darling!  
  
Sesshoumaru frowns at the female voice from downstairs. That couldn't possibly be Hiroko. She was such a elegant and intelligent girl before he left. But the voice, seems so.flirty.  
  
"Let's go down there. We wouldn't want Sess' old lover wait!" Inuyasha takes this opportunity to tease his dear bro.  
  
The three of them go downstairs. Only to see a flashy figure. After Sesshoumaru left, they rarely keep contact with Hiroko. They only heard she went out with someone else. But none of them knew she changed this big.  
  
Standing next to the awkward Inuki and Mrs. Higurashi, is a girl with dyed blond hair, a red tank top exposing as much skin as one possibly can, and the shortest white skirt Sesshoumaru's ever seen. Those white satin sandals look barely can support anyone.  
  
"Hey, long time no seen, my dear, oh you look so hot!" Hiroko says with the sweetest voice one can fake.  
  
Out of the three that came down, Sesshoumaru was the only one that hides his surprise successfully. Kagome and Inuyasha stand there like two trees, with their mouth wide open.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Hiroko." Sesshoumaru tries not to throw up as her approach her with her perfume all around the room.  
  
"Aww, is that all you are going to say, Sess-darling? How about a kiss!"  
  
"Umm, supper is getting cold, why don't we all go sit down and talk." Inuki senses his older son is starting to be unnerved, so he decides to come in and save him.  
  
Relieved, Sesshoumaru offers Hiroko the way to the dining room politely. Inuyasha and Kagome follow everyone, try not to burst into laughs and giggles at the same time.  
  
"Poor Sess, do you think one of us should fake sick and save him from all this?" Kagome whispers in Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Nahh.. This is going to be fun, just watch it." Inuyasha says with a giggle.  
  
After everyone sat down, Hiroko next to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha next to Kagome, Inuki and Mrs. Higurashi at the ends of the table, Inuki tries again to save everyone from the awkwardness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, my son, why don't you tell us about your four years in the U.S?"  
  
"Well, there's nothing."  
  
He was cut off by Hiroko's voice. "Tell me the truth, like how many girlfriends did you have? You probably forgot all about me! No wonder you wouldn't give me a kiss in the living room!"  
  
"Hiroko, come on. I just came back." Sesshoumaru tries to brush her off unsuccessfully.  
  
"Everybody, let's eat now." Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome! Why did you have to mention about fishing to Hiroko! Now we have to put up with her for another day!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I was just trying to be nice to her." Kagome apologizes to a very pissed Inuyasha, but to no avail. The guy almost killed himself eating dinner with Hiroko, he can't possibly stand her any longer."  
  
"Calm down now, Inuyasha, it's not Kagome's fault," says Sesshoumaru, "you saw how awkward it was at the dinner table, somebody has to say something."  
  
"Grrrr." Inuyasha only gives out a angry noise as he literally pushes Kagome out.  
  
"Don't be late tomorrow, Kagome!" Sesshoumaru waves happily to her as they get into the the car.  
  
"We shouldn't even bother to go tomorrow, I bet Hiroko will just drop herself in the water so you can save her like a hero. The girl was totally hitting on you, I thought it was over between you two."  
  
"I don't know what happened to her. Cheer up little bro, why don't you invite some other friends too. We can borrow Dad's van, and have a fabulous time. Don't worry about Hiroko, surly you are not going to let her spoil your fun, are you?"  
  
"Damn, he's always this calm, why can't I be like him?" Inuyasha swears silently to himself, walking towards the phone to call Sango and Miroku. They are he and Kagome's other two best friends, but ever since they started going out, they've basically been ignoring Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyday, their conversations go like this.  
  
"Hey, Sango, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, guess what? Yesterday Miroku and I..."  
  
Or.  
  
"Miroku, let's go shoot some hoops after school."  
  
"Can't, sorry man, Sango and I made plans, that girl's butt is great, later!"  
  
Inuyasha sighs, how did they lose them?!  
  
Surprisingly though, they both said yes to this offer. The two of them had never seen Sesshoumaru before, but hearing about him from Inuyasha and Kagome, they know enough information to think Sesshoumaru is some sort of heroic figure like the ones in the fairy tales. Besides, fishing is a quiet sport, which means, more time to KISS!  
  
Lying on his old bed, Sesshoumaru isn't very eager to sleep. This sure has been a long day. First the long flight, then the dinner with Hiroko. People do change a lot, don't they? Hiroko changed from a shy, elegant high school girl to a crazy, shallow street girl. Inuyasha changed from a little boy that always follows him around with Kagome to a handsome young man. Kagome. she grew out to be more beautiful, and smart than ever, but deep down, she's still the young, sweet, and naïve little girl he's known for so long. She's always been his little brother's brave little best friend, never before, has Sesshoumaru ever tried to think about her differently. But something about her today makes him feel like she's completely different, yet still the same.  
  
'I'm just too exhausted, I guess.' After reading a few pages of a book he brought back from the States, he falls deeply into a sleep.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, get up! We are going to be late!" Feeling something shaking him, Sesshoumaru opens up his beautiful shaped eyes. Even after a night of cranky sleep, he still looks spectacular.  
  
'How does he do that?' Inuyasha thinks as he shakes up his sleepy brother just like he did when they were younger.  
  
"Inuyasha, come on, let him sleep." Inuki yells up from downstairs.  
  
"He is up!" Inuyasha shouts back.  
  
"Mmmm. is that blueberry toast I'm smelling?" Sesshoumaru says with a deep smile. Those are he and Inuyasha's favorite breakfast food.  
  
"Of course, you lazy bear, you'd better get up before I eat all of them!"  
  
'He still has a lot of growing up to do, doesn't he?" Stretching off his laziness, Sesshoumaru sits up in his bed.  
  
"The sunshine of Tokyo, it's so good to be home."  
  
Getting up and getting dressed very quickly, he runs downstairs.  
  
"Ahh, look what I made for you two, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Nobody makes better toasts than you do, Dad." Sesshoumaru takes the plate his father handed to him with an appreciating smile.  
  
"Why don't you come with us today, Dad, it's going to be fun. Besides, we are going to need you to brush off Hiroko." Inuyasha complains with a annoyed face.  
  
"Sorry, Inu, but I have work to do, and Hiroko can't be all that bad. I trust you can take care of the bunch of kids, Sess?  
  
"But Dad! It's Sunday!"  
  
"Inu, you know how Dad's works are, don't be a baby. Don't worry, Dad, I'll take care of them."  
  
"We'll just see if you can even take care of your dear girlfriend." Inuyasha mumbles.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Kagome shouts from her mom's car full of kids. Her mom is dropping her, Sango, and Miroku off, then she has to take Souta, Kagome's little brother to the zoo.  
  
"Come on in, you guys. Hiroko is not here yet." Sesshoumaru has always managed to make himself heard in his normal voice.  
  
Three teenagers jump out the car. A boy that was sitting in the co-driver's seat gets off first, then opens the door for the ladies. He's wearing a very sexy sports sweater, matching pants, and brand new tennis shoes. Short black hair gathers into a pigtail. At the way he's getting the girl off the car, Sesshoumaru can see he's a slight pervert problem.  
  
The girl obviously gets embarrassed at the way her boyfriend is helping her down. She has her hair into two braids, with a set of pink t-shirt and shorts and s pair of really cute tennis-shoes.  
  
"You must be Sango and Miroku. I'm Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother."  
  
The two teens look up at the tall, good-looking man in front of them. Kagome didn't say he is this handsome!  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sess."  
  
"Hey, Miro, great outfit, you are going fishing or modeling?" Inuyasha's joking voice comes out from the kitchen where he's still munching on the toast.  
  
"Don't worry, Mommy, we'll be careful." Kagome reassures her mom as she walks to the house from the other side of the car.  
  
'Wow, she is so pretty in that outfit.' She's in a baby blue shirt with a hood and a pair of baby blue shorts, similar shoes with Sango. Her hair up high in the air, with a hat protecting her soft skin from sun burns.  
  
'She seems so unaware o her beauty.'  
  
"Hi, Sess-chan! Did you rest well last night?" Kagome asks as she walks in the house with Sesshoumaru, unsuccessfully stopping herself from noticing how nice he looks in casual clothes.  
  
The happy crowd are sitting in the kitchen while chatting, Inuyasha and Miroku still eating the toasts, when the door swings open, without a doubt, in a flashy gold outfit, there's our dearly dressed Hiroko. The gold is shining in everyone's eyes.  
  
"Oh, so we are all ready! Then let's go!" Oh, the torture of hearing Hiroko's voice.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Inuki rushes the kids into his van, giving Sesshoumaru his keys, he notices Hiroko is sitting next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Be careful now, you guys, and don't come back too late."  
  
Inuki feels great relief when the van drives off with Hiroko's fake laugh. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Woohoo! Big splashes!" Hiroko shouts as she jumps up and down when Sesshoumaru gracefully tosses the fishhook in the water.  
  
"Quiet! You are going to scare all the fish away!" says a pissed Inuyasha.  
  
Hiroko really keeps quiet for a little while. She knows Sesshoumaru's little brother doesn't like her. Instead, she glues herself at Sesshoumaru's side, whispering into his ears. Satisfied by some peace, Inuyasha puts all his attention in the water. After a few minutes of boredom, the hook finally moves.  
  
'This is a big one' Inuyasha thinks as he gets ready to pull it out.  
  
"Inuyahsha! Your thingy is moving!" Hiroko's voice.  
  
"Ahhh!! Help me, the fish is escaping!" The fish gets scared by Hiroko's voice now it's trying to get away.  
  
Pah! After a few seconds, the big fat fish wins and swims away with the food.  
  
"Damn, you bitch! What did you yell for! Now you've scared away my first fish today! Why can' t you just keep your big mouth shut!" Having to put up with her all morning, Inuyasha finally exploded.  
  
"Aww, Sesshoumaru, you are going to let him talk to me like that? Sesshoumaru?" Hiroko turns around, but only see Sesshoumaru walks off in the distance.  
  
"God's nightgown." Inuyasha swears.  
  
Kagome is sitting quietly on the ground by herself. Her fishing tools are besides her, but she seems to be lost in her own thought.  
  
"Am I disturbing you?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. No, it's ok. I just wanted to get away from the noise."  
  
"Well, so did I, you got a good spot here. Where is Sango and Miroku?" Sesshoumaru sits down next to Kagome, who's looking off in the distance.  
  
"They are probably off somewhere making out. I figure I should leave them alone."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckles lightly.  
  
"You didn't expect Hiroko to change that big, did you?" Kagome finally asks after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Frankly, no. But you can't tell anybody how to grow up. I guess it's just her way to prove to herself that she's an adult now.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"  
  
"You know you can always ask me about stuff. You are like a little sister I never had."  
  
"Well. I'll be graduating next year. I'm really thinking of going to the U.S. for college. Do you think I should? I mean you've gone through the whole thing already."  
  
"Kagome.It's definitely a very good chance to experience a whole new world."  
  
"But, my mom won't be able to afford it, I'll have to work to support myself. Is that worth it?"  
  
"If that's what you really want. Kagome, you are one of the smartest girls I have ever seen. You'll be fine anywhere."  
  
Kagome blushes slightly at this, she turns her head back to the beautiful water and sky as Sesshoumaru gets his hook ready.  
  
"Here you are, Sesshoumaru darling, I was looking all over for you!" It doesn't take a genius to figure who that is.  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome frown. Their peace is ruined. The worst thing is, neither one of them would allow themselves to treat her badly like Inuyasha would. That means they'll have to put up with her.  
  
"Aww, isn't this cute? I didn't know you have your eyes on my man, Kagome?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's jaw toughens.  
  
"That's quite enough, Hiroko, we were just talking, you shouldn't be rude to Kagome, and let me remind you something, I'm not your boyfriend anymore." Kagome looks at Sesshoumaru in surprise, she's never heard Sesshoumaru said anything this hush. If Hiroko doesn't stop now, the guy's nature is definitely going to explode.  
  
Apparently Hiroko didn't notice that since she's full of jealousy for Kagome. She's not about to let a little high school girl beat her. She takes a step closer to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru knows Hiroko is going to do something stupid now to Kagome, but Kagome is not least aware of that. She's watching some tiny fish jumping in the water.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, look what that is over there!" Hiroko says as she points to the distance with one hand.  
  
"Huh? What. Kyaahh!" While she's looking at the direction Hiroko is pointing to, Hiroko uses the other hand and pushes Kagome forward into the water!  
  
Sesshoumaru sees this all in his eyes. When Kagome falls, he suddenly jumps forward to catch her. A big splash sounds out behind them.  
  
"Are you ok, Kagome?" His hands circle his tiny waist, holding her up from the water.  
  
"Thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"HELP!!!" The two of them turn in the sound. They can't help but laugh out loud.  
  
Hiroko is in the water, her make up all over her wet face. When Kagome was falling from the platform they were standing, she pulls at Hiroko to save herself. But when Sesshoumaru caught her, Hiroko lost her own balance, and felled in the water!  
  
Watching Hiroko struggles in the water, Kagome is still a bit worried.  
  
"Should we save her, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Nah.she deserves all that. She tries to push you in. Besides, the water isn't deep at all." Sesshoumaru says as he and Kagome turn and leave a damped Hiroko in the water. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Come down, Inuyasha! We are late!" Kagome shouts impatiently after checking her watch for the third time this morning.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Kagome, Inuyasha will be right down. I guess he's trying to look nice for Kikou." Sesshoumaru says as he comes down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Sesshoumaru, and that's Kikyou." Kagome smiles.  
  
"Kagome, which one is better?" Inuyasha rushes down stairs suddenly with two ties in his hands.  
  
"Whoa, Inuyasha, don't you think you are overdoing it?" Kagome's finally exploded.  
  
"Shut up, and tell me which one is good, I got to look mature and poised in front of Kikyou."  
  
"Now, Inu, looking mature doesn't mean look old, meaning you don't have to wear suites and ties all the time." Sesshoumaru says sipping a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
"Fine, I'll go change." Inuyasha is really becoming frustrated.  
  
"Oh no, you won't. We are late!" Kagome drags Inuyasha to her mom's car, Inuyasha is still mumbling about what he should wear, but Kagome just ignores him.  
  
"Bye, you guys, have fun!" Sesshoumaru waves from the kitchen.  
  
The minute they arrive at the campus, Inuyasha runs off to find Kikyou.  
  
"Like he is going to talk to her! That idiot will just stalk her in the distance of ten feet." Kagome complaints to Inuyasha's back. "Eh, everyone seems to be engaged in their own emotional problems, just me, still alone."  
  
Kagome is so occupied with her thought, she didn't notice there's a group of guys not far from her are staring at her.  
  
"So that's Higurashi Kagome, huh?" A guy with black hair in a ponytail, and sky blue eyes asks.  
  
"Yes, Kouga. Not bad, is she? Kouga?"  
  
Not waiting for the answer of his friend, the guy called Kouga is already walking up to where Kagome is standing.  
  
"Hi, baby, I'm Kouga, you want to go out tonight?"  
  
"Umm.." Surprised, Kagome is trying to calm down, and say something. "Umm.I'm Kagome, and yeah, sure, I'd love to go."  
  
"Ok, pick you up at seven. Later." Looks like Kouga isn't a guy to wait up for others. By the time Kagome sorts out what happened here, he's already disappeared with his friend.  
  
Sitting in the sunny garden with a sketch book, Sesshoumaru gladly enjoys the beautiful weather and surroundings. Drawing has been his first hobby, that's why he decides he is going to use these few precious days to pick it up again.  
  
'Dad's lilies are exceptionally good this year,' Sesshoumaru thinks. Lilies are he and Inuyasha's mother's favorite flower. She always fills the little garden with lilies. Ever since she died, Sesshoumaru and his dad tried to keep this tradition in the family. Every year they plant lilies, in the memory of his mother. 'Maybe Inuyasha helped this year, looks like he is really growing up.'  
  
Deep in his thought, Sesshoumaru hasn't realized he's drew something on the paper. It's a young beautiful girl, with the sweetest smile. It's Kagome. 'Why has I drew Kagome without knowing it.' Sesshoumaru is confused now. From the night he came back, when she flies into the kitchen like a butterfly, she's been seizing his heart. He wants to look at her like a little girl still, but somehow he can't anymore. She's grown. She's blossomed into a beautiful woman, but something about her is different all the other woman he's known and gone out with. She's mature but naïve, she's understanding but innocent. Her huge blue gray eyes are anxious for love, and they are always fulfilled with love. 'Wait a minute, am I falling in love with a high school girl?' The graceful older son of Inuki panics. 'No, I can't be. She's way too young, she has her own life.'  
  
Still thinking about the whole thing, Sesshoumaru walks upstairs silently to put Kagome's picture somewhere no one else can see, somewhere he can always look at.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know the chapter is short, but I'm just trying to get ready for the next one, it'll be out shortly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Just as Kagome said, Inuyasha spots Kikyou in the campus, then starts stalking her in a safe distance.  
  
Kikyou is like Kagome at this: Both of them look pretty without trying. Inuyasha has never seen Kikyou in anything but jeans and blouse, yet he always thought she is beautiful. Inuyasha knows everything about the girl, he knows she lives with her grandma, they are poor, but Kikyou always manages to help her grandma and study at the same time. Her simple style drives Inuyasha crazy.  
  
But today, Inuyasha notices something different about her. She's wearing a light purple dress. It has long sleeves and the dress reaches down to her knee, revealing part of her legs. Her dark hair flies straight down her back, flowing.  
  
'She is so beautiful." Inuyasha can't think about anything but that.  
  
Inuyasha is too engaged in his thought that he didn't see Kikyou coming at him, until the moment they are facing each other. By then, Inuyasha is way too surprised to say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha, ask me out or don't follow me anymore, ok?" Kikyou says.  
  
"Um.umm.Kikyou, hi, um.would you .go out with me?" It takes minutes for Inuyasha to finish the sentence.  
  
A slight smile appears on Kikyou 's serious face, she turns, and walks away without another word, leaving Inuyasha stands still, can't believe his own luck.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaims when he finally sees Kagome at lunch, "You have no idea what happened today!"  
  
Kagome examines her excited friend closely for a minute, "Well, I think I do. You made a move on Kikyou, didn't you?"  
  
"Better! We are going out tonight! YES! YES! YES!" The whole cafeteria is watching him jumping up and down now.  
  
"Sit down, Inuyasha." Kagome says embarrassingly.  
  
Settling down, Inuyasha still can't help but smile. His work finally paid off.  
  
"So tell me the details." Kagome waits patiently for him to calm down.  
  
"See, I was following her, she..."  
  
"Flowers for you, Ma'am." Someone cuts Inuyasha off.  
  
A big bouquet appears in front of Kagome, it's full of red roses and a little heart shaped card in the middle. Kagome thanks the guy that delivers the roses, carefully picks up the card.  
  
"Can't wait to see you tonight, sweetheart. Sign, your beloved Kouga." Kagome's face turns bright red in a sudden. Kouga certainly is fast.  
  
Inuyasha has already read the note by now, his golden eyes are full of curiosity.  
  
"So who is this Kouga 'friend' I didn't know about, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a new friend I met in the morning."  
  
"And you guys are already good enough friends for him to send you roses, red roses?" Inuyasha is not going to let her pass easily.  
  
"Well.he kind of.asked me out." Kagome is still blushing at the roses.  
  
After a few silent moment, Inuyasha suddenly gets a great idea.  
  
"Hey, why don't we double."  
  
"No."  
  
"It'll be fun, we can."  
  
"No."  
  
"How."  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome deserts Inuyasha at the table, runs for the girls' bathroom.  
  
Getting ready for her date, Kagome smiles to herself in the mirror. It's been a little while before she went on a date, tonight should be fun. Kouga doesn't seem all that bright, but at least he has his own style.  
  
"His blue eyes are particularly good looking." Kagome thought.  
  
After a while, she decides on a white dress with high neck and a pair of white sandals, tying up her raven hair high, she finishes up the final touch of her make-up, and turn her heels down stairs.  
  
Much to her surprise, Inuyasha is down there talking to her mom. He's wearing a sky blue shirt with white pants, he looks very handsome.  
  
"What are you doing here, Inuyasha? Aren't you supposed to pick up Kikyou by now?"  
  
"Um, I want to meet this Kouga guy, and make sure he's all right."  
  
Kagome smiles sweetly, Inuyasha always tends to protect her, even now he is on his dream date.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine, he seems really nice." Kagome assures him.  
  
The three of them all hear the noise of a car coming to a sudden stop. Still in the shock, the door bell rings follow that.  
  
While Mrs. Higurashi is still getting up, Inuyasha already jumps to the door, and is now facing Kouga.  
  
"Hey, Kagome.Who are you?" Kouga is standing by the door with another bunch of flowers.  
  
Inuyasha raises a eyebrow at Kagome's date. He is not as bad as he thought, but he looks a little over.decorated.  
  
"I am Inuyasha, Kagome's friend, if you dare touch her."  
  
"Ahh, hey, Kouga, I'm ready, let's go." Kagome pushes Inuyasha away from the door, after waving back to her mom, she shuts the door at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha always gives her dates a hard time like a father would.  
  
"Have fun, honey, don't be too late!"  
  
A pissed Inuyasha walks to his car a minute later. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Kouga, this is all very nice." Kagome says as they enter the luxurious restaurant.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make our first date memorable, so fifty-years later, we can talk about it to out grandchildren." Kouga answers.  
  
'I hope he doesn't really think I'm going to marry him for this date.' Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
The waiter shows them to the best spot in the whole restaurant. As the whole level spins around, they can see the whole Tokyo.  
  
As soon as they are seated, Kouga gets hold of Kagome's hands.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to know, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me my whole life." Kagome blushes at his remark, from everything he said so far this evening, Kouga seems to be rushing into marriage.  
  
Opening up the menu, Kagome found everything is way too flashy to read. On the other hand, Kouga is totally comfortable with it, he's ordering a very complex dinner for himself. She can see that he's used this, she wonders where this strange boy is from.  
  
Seeing his date is deadly confused with what to order, Kouga volunteers,  
  
"Would you like me to order for you, my love?"  
  
"Um, sure, ok, thanks." Kagome says.  
  
After the waiter is gone, Kouga grabs her hands again. Kagome decides she needs him to back off before things get out of control.  
  
"Ok, listen, Kouga, don't you think you are moving too fast, I'm not following."  
  
"Um?"  
  
Kagome's eyes drift off to their holding hands, Kouga finally gets what she meant.  
  
"Oh, why, I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?"  
  
Kagome nods slightly.  
  
"But you are my woman!" Kouga exclaims, "I can't let you slid away."  
  
"Yeah, sure, but we are only on our first date!" A lot of people turn at her raised voice.  
  
Embarrassed, she calms down, and tries to face Kouga.  
  
Kouga doesn't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable at the situation. He is staring at his dream girl, unable to pull away.  
  
"Look, Kouga, why don't we try to know each other first?" Kagome is very anxious to get Kouga to back off, but she has to admit, he is sweet.  
  
Their dinners arrive.  
  
Lying on her bed, Kagome is still thinking about her date. She's gotten to know Kouga a little better. She knows now he is the only son of a millionaire. He moves from school to school very often, when he's bored by an old school, or all the girls. According to him, he had so many girlfriends that he lost count long ago, but also according to him, Kagome is his only true love, nobody before her mattered.  
  
Kagome is not sure if she should believe him or not, on one hand, he's sweet as candy, and it looks like he's going to shower her with presents all the time, on the other hand, she doesn't think he's someone she could trust.  
  
"Eh, we are in high school, aren't we? Maybe we are just supposed to date around." Kagome falls asleep. That night, she dreams of someone, he protects her, but she can't see his face.  
  
"Hello, Kagome? We are late!" Inuyasha's voice wakes her up. Open her eyes slightly, she feels Inuyasha's powerful shake.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Get up, you little pig, Sesshoumaru is driving us to school, get down there in five minutes, or we are leaving." Inuyasha leaves the room with that, shut the door on the way.  
  
Despite her sleepiness, Kagome doesn't want to be late. She gets up and throws some clothes on herself, she runs down stairs and then into the car without thinking.  
  
'Safe now, I won't be late.' Kagome pants heavily.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome complaints as they get ready to make a run from the car to the classroom.  
  
"What's wrong, Miss. Pig?" Inuyasha asks sarcastically.  
  
"I left my backpack." Kagome murmurs, hoping this hadn't happened.  
  
"Gees, now you say that! We are definitely going to be late if we go back."  
  
"You were the one that was rushing me!"  
  
"Ok, settle down, kids," Sesshoumaru says in a mature tone, "You guys go ahead for your class, I'll go back to Kagome's house for the backpack. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome says thankfully and prints a kiss on Sesshoumaru's forehead. Inuyasha's older brother always come in handy at a situation like this. He's a peach!  
  
Sesshoumaru watches as the two teenagers race for the bell.  
  
"Her lips are so warm."  
  
The two of them slip into their seats just as the bell rings, and their English teacher walks in the classroom, and starts talking, while the kids start falling asleep.  
  
Kagome notices that Kouga is also in this class now, and there's a heart- shaped box of candies on her desk.  
  
"..um, Higurashi Kagome, someone is at the door with your backpack, which, I prefer to see you bring to school YOURSELF!"  
  
Ignoring the old teacher, Kagome walks to the door. Sesshoumaru is standing there, with her bag. He looks down at her, and gives her a perfect smile.  
  
"Am I too late?" He asks.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all, thanks!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turns on his heels and walks down the hall.  
  
The teacher goes back to his topic, while all the students in the classroom start their own topic.  
  
"Is that Kagome's boyfriend?"  
  
"He looks older than us, I bet he's in college."  
  
"He is so handsome!"  
  
"Kagome, I thought you are going out with Kouga?"  
  
"Kagome, when did you know him?"  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
The only three silent people in the room is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga. Inuyasha knows who Sesshoumaru is, so he's ignoring the talk. Kagome is embarrassed at the questions, she is sitting there like a chunk of wood. But Kouga, he is not going to let whoever it was that just gave Kagome her backpack take her away. She is his.  
  
"You are mine, Kagome, remember that." Kouga murmurs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next few days fly by. Inuyasha is too obsessed with Kikyou, he hasn't gotten around to back Kouga off from Kagome. Mean while, Kagome is surrounded by Kouga and his adorable gifts, colorful flowers. She's grew to like him somehow, though she hardly has anytime for herself and Inuyasha anymore.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you home?" Kagome asks, finally, today Kouga has to attend a meeting with his father, which means Kagome is "off duty".  
  
"Inuyasha?" She yells upstairs.  
  
"Hi, Kagome, he's not home, he's out with Kikyou." Kagome turns at the voice, it's Sesshoumaru, sitting on the couch reading something.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hasn't seen him in days, thanks to a certain rich kid. "How are your job interviews going?" Kagome says as she sits down next to him.  
  
"Just hard to choose, I've gotten a head ache over it." Sesshoumaru smiles warmly. "Lemonade?"  
  
"No, thanks. Inuyasha sure is busy, isn't he?" Kagome misses her dear old friend a whole lot.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you are both pretty engaged with your own things." Sesshoumaru puts down the book gently, pours himself another glass of lemonade.  
  
Kagome blushes a little at the fact that Sesshoumaru knows about her and Kouga, like she would if she's talking to her own brother.  
  
"Kouga is really great, but I never get to see Inuyasha or do anything I like anymore." Kagome says in a low voice, she really doesn't know what to think of Kouga.  
  
"Well, why don't I take you to the movies tonight, you like that, don't you?" Seeing Kagome is a little upset, Sesshoumaru offers.  
  
"I would love that!" Kagome exclaims. Kouga takes her to fancy restaurants, or operas and that sorts, but never movies, he thinks they are for kids.  
  
Without saying anymore, the two of them get out the house and drive straight to the theatre.  
  
"So what would you like to see?" Sesshoumaru asks with his hands full of popcorns and sodas.  
  
"Ummmm.. How about this one?" Kagome points to an American romance movie as she helps Sesshoumaru with the food. "Or is that too soft for you?" All the guys she knows, including Inuyasha, would never watch anything like that.  
  
"Nah, it's ok, I want you to have fun." Sesshoumaru says as they walk into the theatre.  
  
The theater is already full of people, American movies always have watchers. Sesshoumaru finds them two seats, and settle down the bunch of food they just bought.  
  
"I haven't been into a theater for days now, this feels so good." Kagome whispers to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckles at the innocent little girl he's known for so long, she's always full of cheer and spirit.  
  
The movie starts in a few minutes, when the figure of a famous star appears on the screen, the theater cheers.  
  
Sesshoumaru is watching Kagome from the corner of his eyes, she's chewing a mouthful of popcorns, and trying to cheer with the others at the same time, obviously she is choking herself a bit, Sesshoumaru can't stop himself from noticing how pretty she is despite the darkness in the theater. He has not much interest in the movie itself, the only reason he agrees to watch it is because Kagome wants to see it.  
  
The movie unfolds slowly, like other Hollywood romance movies. The young girl watches it with interest, while Sesshoumaru watches her with the same interest.  
  
An hour or so passes by, the main characters are being torn apart, and all the teenage girls' eyes are full of ears.  
  
"Oh, how can he leave her just like that!" Kagome says wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiles and hands Kagome a handkerchief.  
  
Without knowing, Kagome is leaning on Sesshoumaru 's strong shoulder, and wetting the handkerchief with tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru is a little surprised by Kagome, but he doesn't want to push her away. She feels so warm, makes him want to circle his arms around her, and pull her closer. But he knows that he can't, that will spoil everything..for both of them..  
  
What he doesn't know is that Kagome isn't watching the movie anymore, she feels the warmth of his body, she feels like she wants to snuggle up to him, to share the warmth, and feel his arms around her.  
  
As both of them are so engaged in their own thoughts, minutes passed by, with a deep and passionate kiss, the movie is already over. The lights shot open, people start to leave, but they are still sitting there, pretending to watch the movie.  
  
Slowly, they turn toward each other, before they know it, they are engaged in a kiss, a confusing yet pleasant kiss, with their arms around each other, unable to pull out.  
  
It's not before thirty seconds that Kagome pulls away and pants heavily.  
  
'No, it's wrong, I can't do this.' Kagome thinks silently, "What am I doing? He's a mature adult, I'm just a high school kid, he's just playing with me.'  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know why he kissed her, but as she pulls away, everything becomes clear, she probably thinks that he's crazy and pathetic, his eyes pain as he thinks about this.  
  
'That's right, she has a millionaire boyfriend, why would she want me.' Without saying a word, both of them stand up, and walk out to the car in silence. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Inuyasha notices that Kagome is extremely quiet this morning. She didn't come in the house like she usually would, she just sat in the car, seemingly lost in her own thought.  
  
'Eh, what did that Kouga jerk do to her?' Inuyasha makes a mental note that if Kagome continues to act this way, he better check with her boyfriend.  
  
When he gets into the car, Kagome only raises her head, and nods at him slightly, then goes right back into whatever she was doing.  
  
'This is so not like Kagome, she is always cheerful.' Inuyasha doesn't know it, but he is starting to freak out.  
  
They ride to school in the deadly silence.  
  
Inuyasha decides he needs to stay at his friend's side today. There is definitely something wrong with Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, what's up with you today?" Inuyasha asks right the moment they settle down in the classroom.  
  
Kagome only shakes her head slowly. She can still tastes the kiss with Sesshoumaru from last night, it's so sweet, but all seems wrong. Why is Sesshoumaru doing this? Just to play with her? But he looked so shaken when she pulls away, Kagome thought she could see desire in his deep golden eyes. Unlike his younger brother, Sesshoumaru is so much older than her, so mature and complex, Kagome would never dare to guess what he is thinking.  
  
"Kagome, would you say something?!" Her thought is disturbed by Inuyasha's powerful shake, "Come on, talk to me!" She picks up her head, and sees a very pissed Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm ok, just a little sleepy." Kagome doesn't know what else to tell him.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't seem to be believing a word she said, but knowing he won't get anything else out of her, he turns around, and sit straight in his chair.  
  
The morning passes by, the lunch bell rings. Still remaining at Kagome's side, Inuyasha carefully looks over the depressed girl.  
  
"Kagome, tell me, what happened? Did that Kouga do anything to you?" Inuyasha is suddenly not hungry anymore.  
  
Shaking her perfect head again, Kagome tries to force herself eat something. But so much is on her mind, that there's no doubt that she would throw up is she eats anything. She doesn't know if she should tell Inuyasha, or if he will understand all that. He will be surprised, and knowing Inuyasha for so long, he will also be furious.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"It's not time to say sorry, you idiot, you need to tell me what on earth is wrong with you, so I can help you!" Inuyasha is raising his voice.  
  
"Well." Kagome starts.  
  
"Inu." The loud speaker is saying something, but it's quickly interrupted.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, get to my car!" It's Kagome's mom's panicked voice.  
  
Surprised, the two of them just stares at each other for the moment. Having waken up first, Inuyasha quickly takes Kagome's hand and races for the spot where Kagome's mom always drops them off.  
  
"What happened, Inuyasha!" Kagome is hysterical at the shock.  
  
"Shut up, I don't know!" A billons of possible situation fly through Inuyasha's mind. 'What is going on!'  
  
Mrs. Higurashi isn't so much help either. Tears run all across her face, she can't seem to talk anymore. After stuffing the two panicked teens into the car, she drives off with the highest speed.  
  
Putting an arm around Kagome, Inuyasha slowly calms down despite the high speed they are moving.  
  
"What's going on, Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asks in the calmest voice he can fake.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..I just got.a call, it's Sesshoumaru.." Mrs. Higurashi says as she pulls the car to a sudden stop with one hand, the other hand wiping away tears.  
  
"Sess..houmaru?" Kagome asks. 'No, don't let anything bad happen to him!'  
  
The next thing they know, they are beside the bed Sesshoumaru is lying on. The doctor is telling them what happened, but Kagome can't make out anything.  
  
"Obviously, he ran into some car in a pretty high speed, and he's thrown out of the car, the outer injuries aren't as bad as they can be, but his brain is shaken violently. I give him three days, but if he doesn't wake up then, there is nothing we can do." The doctor's eyes saddened, he has to see so many lives being taken everyday, at the moment like this, he regrets his career choice greatly. The young man is so young, and he might not get to see the world again.  
  
"I am sorry, there is one more thing, he is calling someone's name, it sounds like 'Kagomi' or something, do you know who that is?" The doctor asks.  
  
"Kagome? Are you sure?" All four people ask in one voice. Why was Sesshoumaru calling for Kagome?  
  
'Maybe.he really cared for me.' Kagome's heart skips.  
  
"I am Kagome." She says in a unsure voice.  
  
"Miss. Kagome, we think it's a good idea for you and the rest of his family to talk to him, that might work." The four of them nod in unison. None of them could make out exactly what happened. It all happened so fast. First Mr. Inuki got a call at work to the hospital, he calls Mrs. Higurashi to pick up the kids. And now they all see Sesshoumaru just lies there, lifeless, his handsome face seems so peaceful that it scares all of them. There isn't even any scars on his face, his arm is broken, that is about the worst injury he has. But he may not open his golden eyes again.  
  
Kagome's heart twists, she can only ask, 'Why..' 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry, not a new chapter. But I really could use some help from the readers now. Should I give the story a sad ending, as in Sesshoumaru dies, and Kagome mourns for him for ever? Or Kagome manages to wake Sesshoumaru up, and they live happily after?  
  
Give me some ideas, because I'm fresh out! 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions, however I have came up with my own plan, if it is not what you want, well, then I have no idea how to make it up to you. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sitting right by Sesshoumaru's bed, Kagome has no more tears. The others have left them alone as the doctor had said before. It's the first moment that she is alone with him. Her tears are gone, she doesn't know what to do.  
  
'He was calling my name right before he passed out. Does that mean he wasn't just playing with me the night before.' Just for a second, hope occupies her worried heart.  
  
Tracing the tip of her fingers slowly over Sesshoumaru's flawless face, she can almost see smile on his soft mouth. This has all happened so fast, that none of her senses have returned yet to her. She needs the time to sort everything out.  
  
"Kagome." She picks up her head, and sees Inuyasha is by the door with a fast food bag. "I got you some food, my dad will be back to watch Sesshoumaru, come on out."  
  
Despite his effort of being strong, Inuyasha looks tired. How can this happen to his brother? He was always so strong and always there for him. Maybe, it's time for him to be there for Sesshoumaru.  
  
The two of them sit quietly in the hall way of the hospital, eating. Neither one of them are disturbed by the people passed by. They just sat there for minutes, before Inuyasha breaks the silence.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to tell me what happened between you two?" He asks in the softest voice.  
  
Kagome looks up in his determined golden eyes. "It's no use to deny now, he knows everything."  
  
After breaking into tears for the third time, Kagome finished the story. Leaning on Inuyasha, somehow she is feeling better. Now she can at least talk about it with someone now.  
  
"Kagome.I don't think he was faking anything." Inuyasha begins.  
  
"But.you really think so?" Kagome says wiping her tears away.  
  
Inuyasha nods with great determination, "Ever since he came home, I noticed that he's been watching you. I can see the affections in his eyes. But I can also see he is trying his best not to say anything.Tell me Kagome.do you feel the same."  
  
Kagome is sound asleep on his shoulder, with a little relieved smile.  
  
The morning's beautiful sun ray dances on their tired faces. After checking Sesshoumaru once again, Mr. Inuki and Mrs. Higurashi drive the kids to school. Even though they all care about Sesshoumaru dearly, but they all agreed not to miss school or work.  
  
Walking slowly toward their class, Inuyasha puts an arm around his old friend, now his brother's true love. Not for a moment, has Inuyasha doubted Sesshoumaru's affection for Kagome. He knows how wonderful Kagome is.  
  
"Hands off my girlfriend, jerk!" That's no other than Kouga.  
  
Much to Kouga's surprise, neither of them seem to care about what he said. Inuyasha didn't even get angry.  
  
"I said hands off!" Kouga shouts again.  
  
Inuyasha feels his veins are popping up. He slowly raises his head, but just when he is about to fight back to the snobby guy, Kagome squeezes his hand.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looks down at her pale face.  
  
"Kouga, it's over." Kagome says in a firm voice.  
  
"Wha?" Both Kouga and Inuyasha open their mouths in surprise.  
  
Waking up from surprise, Kouga jumps toward the twosome. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, it's over. Actually there was never anything to begin with. Keep your snobby act, there will never be anything between you and any girl. Why don't you try to think about what other people feel for a change? You are not better than anybody just because you are rich! You got that!" Kagome shakes off Inuyasha's arm violently, and makes a run for her classroom in tears. She just can't stand Kouga any longer. Her Sesshoumaru.  
  
A sudden sympathy comes to Inuyasha. He pats Kouga on the shoulder, and walks after Kagome.  
  
For minutes, Kouga stands there, like a statue.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asks even though he knows she is obviously not.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome breaks into tears again on her desk.  
  
"My world.I felt like it's.gone."  
  
Inuyasha doesn't know what to say to her. It's true, how can any of them live again if their Sesshoumaru is gone? Their Sesshoumaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, it's really short, that's because my heart is aching for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, maybe the next chapter will be better. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The third morning's sunshine dances on the tired faces. Kagome wakes up at the noise a paramedic made as it passed by.  
  
"They are too tired." Kagome thinks as she looks at the others' faces. She stands up, careful not to wake anyone. Slowly, she walks back into Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
This is the third day, for the past few days, none of them forgot about what the doctor said, "I'll give him three days." If he doesn't wake up today.  
  
"Please, Sesshoumaru, wake up, for me.for us." Kagome pleas, "Please, you can't leave us like this.not before I have a chance to tell you how I feel.Sesshoumaru, wake up, would you wake up?" For the millions time Kagome's eyes are filled with tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru still lays there, looks so handsome, but not even his eyelids make a movement.  
  
"He has to be alive, he wouldn't leave me here all by myself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He can hear something, a very pleasant sound, and one that almost makes him smile. But he is very tired, he can't move at all. As the voice he is listening to grow sad, he struggles to wake up, and see whom this voice belongs to. He can't remember anything, but this voice seems so real.  
  
His eyelids feel so heavy, like tons of stones are weighing them down. How he wants to open them, and see the light of life again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's tears drop on Sesshoumaru's perfect face, hot and wet. Caressing his face, wiping the tears off, Kagome thought she could see his eyes stir.  
  
"His lips were so warm when he kissed me.how can he be like this." Every thought of the past makes Kagome's heart sour.  
  
Unable to control herself, Kagome bends down, and brushes his lips with her own. For a minute, she hope that will wake him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something feels on his lips, soft and hot, and there is a slight taste of salt, like tears.  
  
He has to wake up now.the person with the most beautiful voice needs him, though he can't remember who that is.  
  
Trying so hard, every part of his body hurts. But he has to, at least open his eyes, he feels the urge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nothing, nothing changed after she kissed him, nothing. Kagome's rising heart sunk again.  
  
"What made you think your little kiss will work, huh?" Kagome laughs at herself sarcastically.  
  
'Wait, are his eyes.moving?' Kagome leans in the speed of light towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come in here!" Kagome shouts with great joy.  
  
At the moment Inuyasha opens the door, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes open. Confused, he looks around, trying to adjust to the light.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you are awake!" Both of them say it at the same time, their eyes filled with tears.  
  
Mr. Inuki and Mrs. Higurashi run inside at the noise, none of them could believe what they are seeing.  
  
"Dad? Inuyasha? Where am I?" Nobody can say anything but crying.  
  
"Oh, son, you are at the hospital.we were so worried."  
  
"Why is the nurse crying?" Sesshoumaru asks as he looks at Kagome.  
  
"Nurse? Who are you trying to fool?" Inuyasha yells, "That's Kagome!"  
  
"Who." Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes, "But I don't know."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She can't believe this.How can he not remember her.Her joyous heart fell.  
  
"No.No, this can't be." She backs toward the door as she shakes her head violently. "This is too much."  
  
Kagome finally runs out.  
  
"Why." Sesshoumaru is confused.  
  
Kagome's tears fly along the sidewalk. She can't stand this. When Sesshoumaru finally wakes up, he doesn't remember her.  
  
Calmed down a little, Kagome sits on the couch at her own house. Just when things should get a little better.  
  
"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi opens the door. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Mom.How can I be ok.."  
  
"Listen, Mr. Inuki and Inuyasha decides to take Sesshoumaru on a vacation, so he can heal a bit."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, mom, he doesn't remember me."  
  
"Give him time, honey, he will."  
  
Handing her daughter a cup of hot chocolate, Mrs. Higurashi sits down with a deep sigh. "Do you want to.maybe talk about what happened.between you two?"  
  
"....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: It's a little confusing chapter, isn't it? But Sesshoumaru is up, so who cares! It's not over yet, but tell me how do you like my idea! Thanks! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
It's a beautiful little village by the sea. Though not very far from the cities, the village still kept its original living style. Men go fishing very early in the morning, while women and children stay home and do the housework. Despite a few travelers from time to time, the village is still the same as it was hundreds of years ago. There is only one hotel here, and it's the same style as a fishing hut.  
  
"It's great out here, isn't it?" Mr. Inuki smiles at his two handsome sons.  
  
"Yes, Dad, I love the smell of the sea." Sesshoumaru is happy to be here, after all the shock from the accident, but he senses Inuyasha, seems to have something else on his mind.  
  
'He tries to be cheerful in front of me, but I know.He is very worried about something, but he obviously can't tell me.' Sesshoumaru looks into the deep horizon. The sun is falling; the lingering light of the settling sun colors the blue sea into a beautiful red.  
  
"Well, come on, let's settle in." Mr. Inuki drags their bags toward their hut.  
  
"Hurry up, Inu." Sesshoumaru turns back his head to wait for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiles back at his older brother, though it's a sad smile. He really doesn't remember? Kagome.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
One of the best services of the village is to let the travelers fish for their meals when they want to. So right after they move into the hut, the three of them hurry out to the sea and get on a tiny boat. The fishermen in the village had already come back, they need some rest after a day of hard work, and also, they need to feed their loving family. But the white hair family is free, they are here to relax.  
  
Sitting right by the fair and roast the fish they caught, even Inuyasha has a tiny smile on his face. It's a great place to be. Only he hopes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hasn't been to anywhere out of her house since it happened. She couldn't bring herself to see Sesshoumaru off to vacation. In fact, she didn't want to see anyone. Her entire world is lost again.  
  
"Honey.are you going to school tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi is doubly worried about Kagome after she told her what happened.  
  
Kagome is about to say no. How could she? She no longer wants to be alive. But then she sees her mom's troubled face.  
  
'This is my own business, I shouldn't worry Mom.'  
  
"Yeah.sure Mom, I'll go." Seeing Mom's relieved face, Kagome knows she didn't make a mistake.  
  
She doesn't even have Inuyasha to go to school with now. Kagome's mom drops her off at the gate of school, and then drives off with worry still.  
  
'It seems like I haven't been here for years.' Kagome sighs.  
  
The weather is becoming cold. It's already February, Valentine's Day is coming, supposedly the most beautiful holiday.  
  
"Is that.Oh it can't be" Kagome talks to herself. She saw Kouga with another girl in his arms. The girl is not very expensively dressed, but what surprises Kagome is, that Kouga changed. His fancy hair cut was changed to a regular hair style like most other boys at school, and the thousand dollars outfits are now some regular clean and neat shirts. Did he.?  
  
Before she has a chance to think some more, Kouga spots her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, how are you?" The voice is warm.  
  
'Maybe he is not mad at me anymore.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kouga! I am fine, how about you?" Kagome tries her best to act normal.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome doesn't want to talk about him. She can't. It's tearing her apart.  
  
"So Kouga, are you going to introduce ." The girl asks.  
  
"Oh, sorry, how can I forget! Ryoko, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is my girlfriend Ryoko." Kouga's eyes are filled with love as he looks at Ryoko.  
  
The change on Kouga makes Kagome happy, the first time in days. She is happy for them. She can see they really love each other. And more importantly, the girl changed Kouga.  
  
"Hi, Ryoko, you are very lucky to have Kouga as your boyfriend." Kagome really means it.  
  
Leaving the happy couple, Kagome notices the school is full of Valentine's decoration. Her heart sunk.  
  
This is going to make it very hard.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru walks out the hut on this beautiful day. Everything is so perfect. The sea is singing.  
  
"Hey, Sess, you want to go to the town with us? We want to eat something other than fish!" At Inuyasha is better now.  
  
"No, you guys go ahead. I still like fish." Sesshoumaru replies with a chuckle. Inuyasha puked last night of eating too much fish.  
  
"Alright!" They drive off into the distance.  
  
Sesshoumaru walks slowly towards the sea. He needs some time by himself.  
  
Ever since they arrived here, Sesshoumaru feels that his life is missing something. Without it, his life won't be as perfect. But he can't make out what that is.  
  
Now looking into the distance, he still doesn't know.  
  
A group of kids runs and jumps this way. Sesshoumaru watches with a smile as they settle down in a circle, getting ready to play some game.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome,  
  
Kago no naka no tori wa,  
  
Itsu itsu deyaru?  
  
Yoake to ban ni.  
  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
  
Ushiro no shoumen dare?"  
  
Kagome.  
  
He remembers now.  
  
His life is perfect now.  
  
Kagome.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: So Sesshoumaru remembers Kagome now, hope you are satistified. But this is not over yet. It should have at least another chapter. Reviews! Tell me what you think. 


	14. Translation Of the Song

Translation of the Song  
  
I have some readers asking about the song at the end of the last chapter, well, I should have been thoughtful enough to put the translation on there. Sorry, you guys. I just thought Japanese lyric is more beautiful. Well, it's a Japanese game. The game is called 'kagome-kagome'. The players (usually 5 or more) form a circle by holding the hands of adjacent players side by side, except for one player who squats at the center of the circle, covering his closed eyes with his hands. The players forming the circle then start to move, rotating around the center, while singing the following song together:  
  
Kagome Kagome,  
  
Kago no naka no tori wa,  
  
Itsu itsu deyaru?  
  
Yoake to ban ni.  
  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
  
Ushiro no shoumen dare?  
  
When the song ends, the circle also stops moving. Then the player inside the circle says who is behind him. If his guess is correct, that player can join the circle, exchanging the role with the one behind him. And the process is repeated...  
  
Now, here is the translation.  
  
Kagome, Kagome,  
  
When does the bird inside the  
  
cage comes out?  
  
At dawns and evenings.  
  
Who is in front of the back  
  
where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?  
  
Hope you all like my story so far. The next and probably last chapter to this story will be out real soon. Thanks! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
A Valentine's Day without a Valentine, that's got to be the hardest thing on the face of earth. There are couples walking everywhere in the campus, and they are driving Kagome crazy. The delightful smell of roses filled the entire school, more importantly, it's love, that makes the school beautiful.  
  
'How I miss Sesshoumaru.' Kagome forces the thought off, she can't think about him now, that will just hurt her even more.  
  
She is one of the few that walks alone. Most couples have their arms around each other, they are so close.  
  
Kagome doesn't even have Inuyasha to talk to now. When she needs him the most.  
  
Kagome sighs, she doesn't know how she's going to get through the day. A Valentines' day without a Valentine.  
  
It seems that she flows into her classroom, even the room is decorated with beautiful read roses. There were years that she doesn't have a Valentine, but this year.she knows that she loves Sesshoumaru, but he doesn't.  
  
"Are you.Ok?" A voice asks.  
  
Kagome nods. "Yeah." She tries to smile to the person. "Kikyou?"  
  
"Surprised, huh, I guess we've never really talked to each other before."  
  
"Did Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, he sent some roses the day before.do you want to talk about something, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome feels like she's a little girl crying over candies, and Kikyou the older sister is trying to comfort her. She sits down beside Kikyou.  
  
"You are happy with Inuyasha, aren't you?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Without a doubt, yes. I know I love him."  
  
Kagome is very surprised at the sure and certain answer. Kikyou has always been a mysterious girl to her.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I love someone too.but what if he doesn't want me, in fact he doesn't even remember me." Kagome gaps for air.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you mean?" Kikyou smiles. "Inuyasha told me about the accident and he lost part of his memory afterward. I guessed from your depress."  
  
"."  
  
"Look, Kagome, I'm not going to tell you to get over it and stuff, because I only knew too well that nothing can replace the true love of your life. But let me tell you this, fate is fair, if he is your true love, nothing will tear you two apart, you will be together one day."  
  
"But how?" Kagome is weeping on Kikyou's shoulder now.  
  
"That.only fate knows."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Watching the trees pass by like lightning outside the train, Sesshoumaru is filled with love. He finally remembered. His dear Kagome. The moment he remembered, he just wanted to fly to her. He can't imagine the damage he's done.  
  
'She must be heart-broken.my Kagome.'  
  
"Sir, would you like to buy some flowers?" A very young voice asks.  
  
"Roses? Why, it's Valentine's day, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru can't believe he forgot.  
  
The young girl in front of her smiles at him. "Yes, red roses for your girlfriend."  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
"Alright, I'll buy.do you have 99 roses here?" Sesshoumaru looks over the bouquet the little girl is carrying.  
  
"A hundred of them."  
  
Sesshoumaru takes out one rose from the bouquet.  
  
"Here's your money, and this is your Valentine." Sesshoumaru hands the single rose to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" The girl turns back her head as she runs away. "I hope you and your girlfriend will be together forever!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyou's talk with Kagome actually helped a little. Kagome didn't know how she was going to get through the day, but now as she sits in her last period art class, she's glad that the day is almost over.  
  
"I know it's Valentine's Day," The teacher starts, "So we are going to make a Valentine's card."  
  
'Oh no, not this again.' Kagome thinks, just when this day is getting a little better, this comes.  
  
Following the teacher's direction, Kagome prepares the materials like a robot.  
  
'Who will I give it to.Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Kagome paints the card in silence. All she can think about, is Sesshoumaru.  
  
"But I have to see her!"  
  
It can't be. It's Sesshoumaru's voice, isn't it?  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but it's school."  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome raises her head.  
  
It is him!  
  
Without another word, Kagome throws the brush away, and runs to the door. Her Sesshoumaru is back!  
  
Nothing seems to matter now. All is gone around them. The only person they can see, is each other. They fall into the deepest kiss.  
  
"You really remember me?" Kagome looks up onto Sesshoumaru's affectionate face, tries to make out if he really knows who she is.  
  
"Of course, Kagome, how could I be so silly that I didn't remember the girl I love the most?"  
  
"That really hurt me when you didn't remember me." Tears of happiness fulfills Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I know.I'm sorry Kagome, I'll never do that again." Sesshoumaru tights his arms around her, "I'll always be here with you from now on."  
  
Kagome giggles in tears. "You are my Valentine.and don't you ever forget that!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Now they are together, hope you are all happy. I haven't decide if this should be the end or maybe another one or two chapters. Read and Review, thanks you guys! 


	16. My Decision

My Decision  
  
Dear readers:  
  
This is the author. First of all, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. And I am glad some of you liked it. I know there are some problems with the story, but my laziness took over, so I don't have the nerves to fix them. However I've decided to end this story "Nobody knows you better than me", and I will do a sequel shortly to this story, it will be called "Love forever young", or something close to that. For now, it'll be about Kagome and Sesshoumaru after Kagome's back from college in the States. There will also be things about Kikyou and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. If you have any ideas for this new story, please leave a review and let me know. Watch out for the new story, y'all! I will do my best!  
Love, DancingWind 


End file.
